


Anything  You Can Do (I Can Do Better)

by Brumeier



Category: Veronica Mars (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Star Wars Fusion, Chases, Escape, First Meetings, Gen, Girl Power, Shooting Guns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 19:22:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21020969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brumeier/pseuds/Brumeier
Summary: Veronica is used to relying on herself, even with something as big as toppling the Empire, but maybe her new acquaintances will become needed allies.





	Anything  You Can Do (I Can Do Better)

**Author's Note:**

> **Written for:**
> 
> [Crossover Coffeeshop](https://crossovercoffee.dreamwidth.org/) Ladies Night Prompts: Star Wars, well-behaved women seldom make history  
[H/C Bingo](https://hc-bingo.livejournal.com/): on the run

“Damn!”

It had taken Veronica hours to find the access panel, pry it open, and do the rewiring necessary to open the locked door. And of course there was a stormtrooper on the other side of it, because she had the worst luck ever.

She wasn’t sure how much more of Darth Vader’s interrogations she’d be able to resist before she broke; the thought of still being held captive almost made her cry.

“Not very nice language from a princess,” the stormtrooper said.

“Aren’t you a little sassy to be a stormtrooper?” Veronica countered, unable to keep from being sassy herself. It was her fallback defense mechanism.

She wondered how hard it would be to overpower him. The stormtroopers usually traveled in packs, and it was lucky getting one alone. Maybe if she rushed him, took him by surprise and grabbed his blaster?

Instead, the stormtrooper took _her_ by surprise when he removed his helmet, revealing a young, handsome face and a pair of very blue eyes.

“I’m Duncan. I’m here to rescue you.”

“Thanks, but I got this.”

Veronica pushed past him and took a moment to get her bearings when she was in the corridor. She’d memorized the route when she’d initially been led down to the interrogation area, so she’d know how to get back to the hangar bay. She’d worry about what to do after that once she got there.

“This way,” she said, cursing the stupid dress she was wearing. Her staff insisted she dress the part during diplomatic missions, even though Veronica didn’t know why wearing pants would negatively affect her ability to do her job, and she hadn’t been given any clean clothes to change into since being taken captive. The dress was getting burned at the soonest opportunity.

“Hey, wait up,” Duncan said, hurrying to catch up to her.

Veronica wasn’t about to slow down to accommodate him. Her chance of getting back to the hangar bay undetected was slim, but she wasn’t going back to the interrogation room, no matter what happened. She’d have to make the most of the empty corridors as long as possible.

Which was not very long, as it turned out.

A man came running around the corner, blaster in his hand and a shaggy-furred Casablancas at his side. Veronica immediately went on the defensive, but Duncan stepped forward.

“What are you doing down here? You’re supposed to be in the control room.”

“Our luck ran out. We should probably go.”

The sound of pursuit backed him up, and Veronica cursed again as she was forced to hike up her skirts and run in the opposite direction from where she needed to go.

“You guys suck at rescues!” she shouted.

“You better be worth all this trouble,” the other guy shot back. The Casablancas rumbled its agreement.

And then he literally shot back as the real stormtroopers opened fire. Duncan ducked behind a corner and yanked Veronica behind him. She looked around for a better place to hide and caught sight of the vent that must lead into the bowels of the Death Star. It might mean crawling, but the stormtroopers would be forced to do the same.

“The payout better be worth it,” Duncan’s friend said, joining them. He leaned around the corner and took a few more shots.

“It’ll be worth it,” Duncan assured him.

“You guys talk too much,” Veronica replied. 

She yanked the blaster out of Duncan’s hands and aimed it at the vent. If a girl wanted something done right, she had to do it herself. Veronica blasted a hole in the vent and tossed the gun back to Duncan.

“Let’s go. Down the vent.”

Duncan leaned over and peered into the dark space beyond the blackened ends of the grate. “What’s down there?”

“I’ll tell you what’s _not_ down there. Stormtroopers. Off you go.” Veronica gave him a shove, sending him into the unknown, then turned to look at his friend. “You’re next.”

The Casablancas grumbled, and his partner shot him a look. “You smell _what_ down there?”

“You going to take on the whole Death Star?” Veronica asked. “Because if that’s how you want to go, be my guest. Or you could save yourself and follow Duncan.”

“You sure don’t act like a princess.”

“Well, you know what they say about well-behaved women,” Veronica replied. “Are you in or out?”

The Casablancas made more unintelligible noises.

“We don’t have much of a choice,” the guy said in response. “Just remember, Princess, that I’ll be the one flying you out of this death trap.”

Of course he was a pilot. Veronica should’ve guessed just from his cocky attitude. “Anything you can do I can do. Down the vent, flyboy.”

“It’s Logan, actually, and I’m the only one who flies the _Neptune_.” Logan nodded to the grumbling Casablancas. “You first, pal.” 

The stormtroopers were getting closer with their laser blasts, and Logan fired back. “Go!” he shouted.

Veronica dove into the vent, not knowing where it led but hoping it all worked out in her favor. If she didn’t make sure the Rebellion got the plans to the Death Star, there’d be no hope for the future of the galaxy. And she wasn’t about to fumble the huge responsibility that had been laid on her shoulders.

Duncan and Logan better be up to the challenge.

**Author's Note:**

> **AN:** Title from the song _Anything You Can Do_ from the musical _Annie Get Your Gun_. I haven’t written anything in this fandom prior to this fic, but I’ve watched a good chunk of the series. (Team Logan!) I had fun with this because – spoiler! – there’s a period of time where Veronica and Duncan think they’re half siblings, and of course Veronica’s contentious relationship with Logan turns into a passionate love affair. Sound familiar? LOL! Turning Dick Casablancas into an unintelligible wookie-type creature was just for my own personal amusement. ::grins::


End file.
